The Duke
by Halifax432
Summary: The Duke of Azkaban dies during Harry's fifth year, leaving him to win a war and peace.
1. The Duke Revealed

The lights in the Wizengamot chamber were flickering as William Fawley entered the chamber. The body fell silent as Fawley announced,"The Duke of Azkaban is dead."

Castor Greengrass, the Speaker of the Wizengamot, rose from his seat and murmured,"In accordance with the Merlin Concordat I put forth the motion that the Spell of Azkaban be cast so the new Duke can be revealed. All in favour?" All hands were raised."Opposed? Motion is passed by a quorum. Junior Undersecretary Weasley go fetch Unspekables Croaker and Rookwood."

Percy Weasley rushed out of the chamber as the members of the Wizengamot began to whisper amongst themselves. Castor turned and stared at Minister Fudge, who had paled considerably since the announcement. He wrote on a piece of parchment: _Martial Law __Motion_. Castor then passed the note over to Esmeralda Macmillan, who looked at it then nodded.

The two Unspekables entered the room ten minutes later with Percy behind them. Castor announced,"Unspekable Croaker due to the motion passed by a quorum in accordance with the Merlin Concordat, we request that you cast the Spell of Azkaban."

Croaker nodded and chanted,"Dux revelare novum in magica virtute et robore." A silver light glowed throughout the chamber before it spelled out the name: _Harry James Potter_

"In further accordance with the Merlin Concordat we request forthwith the Madam Amelia Helen Bones and Head Auror Ares Septim Yaxley that they go collect The new Duke from his studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All in favour?" All hands were raised. "Opposed? Passed by a quorum. Madam Bones collect the Head Auror and retrieve the Duke. Lady Macmillan."

Esmeralda rose and said gracefully,"I put forth the motion for Martial Law as the last time a Duke He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named began the Wizarding War."

"All in favour?" Most hands were raised. "Opposed?" A small amount raised their hands. "Passed by a majority. Junior Undersecretary please record the results and send a memo to the Committee for the Defence and Security of the Wizarding World."

Percy nodded and scribbled the results down in the Wizengamot Book of Records.

Castor banged his gavel onto his podium and said,"The motion is that this house now adjourns. All in favour?" Every hand was raised. "That this house do now adjourn until the Duke is retrieved."

* * *

Amelia Bones and Ares Yaxley appeared at the gate that leads into the Hogwarts' grounds. Madam Bones pulled out her wand and said in a clear voice,"Madam Amelia Bones and Head Auror Ares Yaxley to retrieve a student."

The gates swung open and the two walked upto the oak front doors. Ares led the way into the castle and towards the Great Hall, where the students were having their dinner.

"Headmaster-" Amelia began.

Madam Umbridge said,"Albus Dumbledore is no longer Headmaster."

"Very well, Headmistress I require that Mr Harry James Potter comes with us to the Wizengamot."

"You may take the boy Madam Bones. Shall I have the house-elves pack his belongings?"

Ares asked confused,"Why would we want you to do that?"

"Isn't the boy getting charged?" Umbridge asked as Harry approached Amelia.

"No. Come on Mr Potter all will be explained." The two Aurors led Harry out of the hall and towards the apparition point.

* * *

The Wizengamot was sat in the chamber for the second time that day with Harry standing in front of them. Castor announced,"Mr Potter what do you know about your ancestors?"

"Nothing sir." Harry replied cautiously.

"Why?"

"I was raised by my muggle relatives."

"Use mundane Harry. Now Junior Undersecretary read out the passage."

"It is written on this date of the 13th June 946 by Duke Salazar Slytherin of Azkaban I declare that any future Dukes of Azkaban must be of at least fifteen summers old and must be of my descent." Percy read out from the ancient book next to him."If there is no Heir of Slytherin that is magical than the Head of the Wizard's Council shall hold the title of Duke of Azkaban until forthwith a new Duke is found."

"Thank you Junior Undersecretary." Castor mururmered."Harry were you the fourth champion in the Triwizard Tournament?"

Harry answered,"Yes I was."

"Record that. Lord Thicknesse am I correct in saying that the funeral of the Duke will be in a weeks time?"

Pius Thicknesse rose and replied,"That is correct Mr Speaker."

"The motion is that this house do now adjourn. All in favour?" Every hand was raised."Opposed? Passed by a quorum. Minister for Public Defence assign Scrimgeour and Shacklebolt to the Duke's guard."

Ares nodded and tapped his auror medallion, he said,"They will be waiting in the atrium for him sir."

"This house do now adjourn." Castor slammed his gavel on the podium."Harry wait I want to speak to you."

Once all the Wizengamot members had left Harry asked,"What do you want sir?"

Castor sat down on one of the steps leading upto the podium and gestured for Harry to join him before saying,"My wife was very good friends with your mother when they were at Hogwarts."

"Rea-"

"We would be happy if you came to stay with us for the summer and if you called me Uncle Castor."

Harry smiled,"Thank you Uncle Castor."

The black haired man smiled tiredly before standing up and muttering,"You had better get along Harry."


	2. A Enemy Defeated

Harry and the two Aurors appeared at the gates of Hogwarts and began to walk upto the castle. Harry looked down the watch on his wrist and was surprised to see that only fifteen minutes had passed since he had left the castle.

The three entered the Entrance Hall and made their way to the Great Hall. When they entered Scrimgeour saw that the four long house tables had disappeared and were replaced with rows of tables with students sat at them.

"Rufus, Kingsley I see you have returned Mr Potter. Are you staying?" Umbridge asked.

Kingsley answered calmly,"We are Mr Potter's Auror guard, Madam Umbridge."

"Good I am guessing that it is because of his behaviour. Mr Potter sit down and begin your lines. Everyone else may also begin."

Scrimgeour and Kingsley conjured chairs near the front of the hall and began to watch their charge.

Harry looked up at the two and grinned internally as he thought of a way to get rid of Umbridge. After a few minutes of writing he let out a loud groan which attracted Kingsley's attention.

The Auror stood up and walked towards his charge but froze when he saw the quill that Harry was holding, he said quietly,"Rufus come here a minute?"

Scrimgeour raised an eyebrow but stood up and approached the desk. He picked up the quill and started examining it closely. He turned to Umbridge and asked in a passive-aggressive manner,"Is this a blood quil, Madam Umbridge?"

Umbridge answered in a sickly-sweet voice,"It stops the children from misbehaving."

"You are also aware that this practice is forbidden by the Torture Act of 1875?"

"I are grandfathered in, you peasant." Umbridge replied before firing off a stunning spell. Kingsley, who still had his back turned, was caught by surprise and was promptly stunned.

Scrimgeour drew his wand but saw he was outnumbered. He was about to drop his wand when a furious voice cried,"What are you doing Headmistress?"

He turned around to see Minerva McGonagall standing in the entrance to the Great Hall with a angry expression and her wand drawn.

"I have been complacent for too long. I stepped aside when you have used medieval practices but attacking a Auror in these halls of education has gone to far! Impedimenta!"

Scrimgeour lept to the side as the spell went flying towards Umbridge. He pointed his wand at Kingsley and muttered,"Rennervate." The other Auror jumped up and drew his wand.

Umbridge cried,"Expulso Maxima!"

"Protego!" The other three said.

"Avad-"

"Stupefy!" Umbridge collapsed to the floor with a loud crack.

Scrimgeour ordered,"Kingsley go get Madam Bones, Speaker Greengrass and Head Auror Yaxley." Kingsley rushed out the room as the students began to flee the hall."Hold on! We need you all to make a statement. Professor McGonagall can you go get Professors Sprout, Flitwick and Snape?"

"Of course." Minerva walked out of the hall quickly.

"Mr Potter we'll start with you because Speaker Greengrass will have our heads when he finds out what has happened."

* * *

Castor was sat in the Speaker's chair overseeing another Wizengamot session. Around a quarter of the members were sat in the hemicycle.

He was about to say something when Ares ran into the room and shouted,"The Duke! Blood quill, Hogwarts! Umbridge!"

"That this house is now adjourned." Castor rumbled as he stood."Lord Ogden, your motion will be debated at a later date." He rushed out of the chamber with Ares at his heels.

Castor demanded,"What did the harlet do to Harry?"

"She was forcing him to use a blood quill during detentions. When Scrimgeour and Shacklebolt tried to apprehend her, she stunned Shacklebolt and was about to stun Scrimgeour. Professor McGonagall arrived at the right time and began to duel Umbridge. Scrimgeour revied Shacklebolt and the three were able to defeat Umbridge. They are taking the statements of the students while Madam Bones gets the Aurors ready." Ares explained in a rush as they reached the atrium.

"I'll see you there. Hogwarts." Castor disappeared in a explosion of green flames.

* * *

Amelia walked into the Great Hall with five Aurors behind her. She saw that Scrimgeour was taking the statements of the students while Kingsley was trying to calm Castor down.

"Kingsley go get some Veritaserum from Professor Snape. Rufus prepare the accused."

Kingsley walked quickly out of the hall and returned ten minutes later with Professor Snape next to him.

Snape said quietly,"What can I do for you Madam Bones?"

"Veritaserum."

"My last bottle."

"Good, Scrimgeour pour this down her throat. Tonks prepare the Dicta-Quill and parchment."

Tonks placed a quill and parchment on a table by itself while Scrimgeour forced the potion down Umbridge's throat.

Madam Bones asked,"What is your name?"

"Dolores Jane Umbridge."

"Hogwarts' House?"

"Slytherin."

"Why did you use a blood quill on Harry Potter?"

"He had to be silenced! The half-blood couldn't reveal that the Dark Lord was back."

"Did you send the Dementors after him?"

"Yes I did."

"Are you in a relationship with anyone?"

Umbridge tried not to answer but finally said,"Cornelius Oswald Fudge."

"What is your connection to Lord V-Voldermort?"

"I was payed by Lucius Malfoy to stop Poter from revealing the Dark Lord is alive. He told me that if I succeeded then I could become a Death Eater."

Castor barked,"I believe Amelia that this is enough evidence to try Madam Umbridge for treason, child torture and corruption."

"You are correct Mr Speaker. The trial will happen at 6PM tonight."

"Good. Harry stay I want to speak to you about something."

Madam Bones, the Aurors and the rest of the students left the Great Hall leaving Castor and Harry alone.


	3. The Supreme Court of Magical Britain

The Wizengamot was once again sat in the chamber but not as a parliamentary body but as the Supreme Court of Magical Britain. Castor slammed his gavel onto the podium in front of him as he called,"Aurors seal the doors! The Supreme Court of Magical Britain is called to order. So begins the Trial of Dolores Jane Umbridge. Director of Magical Law Enforcement call the first witness."

Amelia said,"Harry James Potter."

Harry stepped out of the Vistor's Gallery and meet Lady Florence Smith on the way down. Lady Smith replied in a booming voice,"The Duke has agreed to these questions and he wants to be questioned under Veritaserum."

"Dear Merlin!" Amelia exclaimed."Adminster Veritaserum."

Once Harry had been given Veritaserum the first question was asked,"What is your name?"

"Henry James Potter."

"Hogwarts' House?"

"Gryffindor."

"What was the first contact you had with the Magical World?"

"The Groundskeeper Rubeus Hagrid. He came to my relatives and frightened them."

"Do you know who left you with your relatives?"

"Professor Dumbledore."

"Do you know who your magical guardian is?"

"No. I don't even know what one is."

"What happened during your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Me, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley discovered that the Philosopher's Stone was in Hogwarts and that someone was going to steal it. We fought our way through different obstacles set up by the Professors. Ron was injured by a Wizard's Chess Set while Hermione went back to get help. When I approached the Mirror of Erised it turned out that Professor Qurriell was trying to steal it, assisted by Lord Voldemort."

"Who was told about this?"

"Professor Dumbledore."

"Did you use magic during the summer of your second year?"

"No. The Malfoy house-elf Dobby did."

"Did you defeat the Serpent of Slytherin in the Chamber of Secrets in 1993?"

"Yes."

"Explain what happened."

Harry explained what happened in great detail and when he had finished the entire Wizengamot was in stunned silence.

Amelia finally asked,"Who was behind the attack?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort's diary. The diary was given to Ginny Weasley by Lucius Malfoy."

Lord Goyle shouted,"The boy is lying, Lord Malfoy wouldn't do that!"

The Chief Warlock, Lord Tiberius Ogden barked,"Sit down Lord Goyle. His Grace, is under truth serum. _Pure _truth serum."

Amelia asked,"Who was informed about this?"

"Professor Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy maybe Minister Fudge."

"What happened during the night when Sirius Black escaped from Hogwarts?"

Harry explained what happened that Sirius was innocent and that Peter Pettigrew was still alive. He also explained about the hundred Dementors once he was finished most of the Wizengamot gave him a standing ovation.

"Who knew about this?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore and the Minister."

"Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No."

"Who did?"

"Barty Crouch Jr, son of Barty Crouch Sr."

Lady Smith asked the next question,"Describe what happened during the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament."

Harry described in detail what had happened in the graveyard and how Voldemort had returned.

Amelia murmured,"One last question, who were the Death Eaters present?"

Lord Ogden glared at Lord Goyle who was about to object to the question, the Chief Warlock leaned forward in anticipation.

Harry replied in a loud voice,"Lucius Malfoy, Walden McNair, Samuel Nott, Vincent Crabbe Sr and Gregory-"

Lord Goyle bellowed,"AVADA-" Before he could finish multiple stunners hit him. Lord Ogden said furiously,"Madam Bones, arrest the Lords apart from Lord Nott."

Castor bellowed,"All in favour of Dolores Jane Umbridge being sentenced to fifty years in Azkaban say Aye."

"Aye!"

"Opposed, say nay."

"Nay!"

"The Ayes have it and the motion is agreed to. Junior Undersecretary record the punishment. I announce that the Wizengamot Session of this afternoon is to begin."

Lady Smith les Harry to the Duke's seat which was right next to Lord Ogden's and Lord Abbott's.

Lady Macmillan announced,"I call that Sirius Black is announced innocent after that testimony."

"All in favour raise your hands." Three quarters of the Wizengamot raised there hands. "Opposed? The motion is passed by a majority. Sirius Black is declared innocent. Lord Ogden."

Lord Ogden rumbled,"I call for a investigation into Minister Fudge's term in office."

"Junior Undersecretary call the roll!"

Percy said,"Abbott, Herschel."

"Aye."

"Abernathy, Paul."

"Nay."

"Bones, Amelia."

"Aye."

"Benson, Liam."

"Aye."

"Carrow, Maxwell."

"Aye."

Percy kept going through the names and recorded how each member had voted.

Harry turned it out until Percy called,"Ogden, Tiberius."

"Aye."

Harry made a list in his mind of questions to look up in the Hogwarts Library. He kept listening and was surprised at what was called last,"The Duke."

"Aye." Harry answered in a firm voice.

After a few minutes, Percy turned to Castor and said clearly,"197 Ayes, 3 Nays."

"The motion is carried. Minister of Public Safety."

Amelia replied respectfully,"Acting Minister Greengrass."

"I direct you to open a investigation into the Minister's office from 1988 to the present day. Minister Fudge is suspended until the investigation is over."

"Chairman of the Standards and Ethics Committee."

Lord Olivander rose,"Acting Minister Greengrass."

"The Committee will convene to investigate Minister Fudge's conduct during his time in the Ministry. You will see if he has broken the Merlin Concordat or the Potter Charter." Castor slammed the gavel down."That this house is now adjourned."

Castor and Amelia approached Harry, who was talking to Lords Ogden and Olivvander intently. Castor said,"Harry I'll escort you back to Hogwarts. Tiberius, Alistair I will give Harry your addresses so you can keep up a correspondence."

He escorted Harry out of the chamber and upto the atrium leaving Lord Ogden, Lord Olivander and Amelia standing there talking quietly.

The three members didn't even notice the black crow that was listening in on their conversation. The black crow disappeared in a flash of light that attracted the attention of Lady Smith, who was leaving the chamber.


End file.
